Where Does One Truly Belong
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Warning: 18 And Up Only! You have Been Warned! Rape Scene In First Chapter! ((MANGA VERSION ONLY)) ... A succubus with no true idea of home is taken in by the Phantomhive Estate. Being under Sebastian's wing, can she ignore her nature and live a happy life? Or will she succumb to what she is? Slight Sebastian x OC (Undertaker x OC MAINLY)
1. Chapter 1

**_((AN: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED COUNTLESS TIMES OVER. IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I WILL NOT BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS TO READING THIS FANFIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED COUNTLESS TIMES OVER. IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I WILL NOT BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS TO READING THIS FANFIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED COUNTLESS TIMES OVER. IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I WILL NOT BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS TO READING THIS FANFIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.))_**

* * *

**_"Keep her still!"_**

_Several grunts and moans were heard in a dimly lit room. It was quite obvious the men were giving into the deepest of pleasures._

_A woman, who was extremely beautiful, had her face slammed onto the floor. Her dirty red hair partially covering her face. As her hair was being roughly yanked by one of the men. Her purple eyes seemed void of life. Giving hints to how long this had been going on. But they also showed something else, irritation. Like she was waiting for something._

_"God it's so tight...It's always so tight..." One moaned out. The other agreed, continuing to make pleasured sounds. It echoed off the walls, ringing loudly in the woman's ears. Her body gave the extra push to make them give in to ecstasy._

_"OH GOD!" One screamed, as was obvious what was happening. As if relieving himself. Which one was. The woman stayed in that position, unmoving. Her face was starting to throb from being crushed onto the floor. **Just one more...** She thought. **Just one more...**_

_"fuckin' hell!" The last one finally screamed, before a thud was heard, both of the men were done. Slowly, the woman grinned. She could feel strong, so deliciously strong. She had enough of this charade. She had been down here for so long...She stupidly had let herself become captured so long ago...It was time to go._

_With a very vicious grin, Slowly, the woman stood up, her hair covering her entire naked form. Her back cracking loudly in the process. She really was beautiful. She was extremely pale. She was well developed in her bust, her hips perfectly built. She was made for this. But clearly, beauty costed her dearly...And the men._

_"Well then, gentlemen." She started, earning a shocked look from the two naked men behind her. Didn't they drug her before? "I think I've had enough of your... charade...Time to end it..." She slowly turned around, tilting her head, her eyes barely visible under the mats of hair._

_The men looked at each other, before laughing loudly. She really was a riot. She must had finally gone insane. The men were too high to realize the sudden danger._

_But suddenly, the room seemed to darken. The woman's shadow...It was moving...Swirling and stirring with dark energy. Soon, the candles in the room were snuffed out. But what was most terrifying, was the woman's eyes. Which were glowing a dark bloody red._

_"Your energy was just what I needed. I now no longer need you." She grinned wide, the darkness behind her inching toward the two men. They gave a scream, before the room was completely snuffed out by darkness. Silence met her. The woman stood there, her eyes still glowing. She breathed out, very slowly. Hot air visible. _

**_"An eye...for an eye..."_**

_The men's corpses laid there, looking like they had died of fright. Their souls long gone..._

_Quickly, she ran out the nearest door she could find, not caring she was naked, when she swung open a door, her eyes were met with similar ones._

_A male stood there, in a clad butler outfit...all black._

_"Hello...I can tell you're not ordinary...I'd like to offer you a position." He began, earning a rather confused look from the woman. But oddly...she was listening. But perhaps he was just another male wanting to fuck her...The male was strangely attractive, too perfect in stature..._

_The man continued on, seeing as she was not responding. "Room and board would be included. No...**experience** necessary..." He said, his words would like silk to her. Like hidden promises were in there. He extended a hand to her, his eyes glowing. The woman's eyes went wide. He wasn't human...He was..._

_Just like her..._

_"I'll teach you everything you need to know..." He seemed to promise, coaxing her further. His voice was giving her chills. She was was lesser being then him, but was still near the same species. The woman was contemplating. She couldn't trust him right off the bat. But he was like her, those eyes did not lie...She was suddenly desperate. She needed nourishment, rest, light..._

_She reached out, as though grasping for her life. She took his gloved hand, which was cold to her, even in the freezing room. Her voice answered him, echoing off the walls._

**_"I accept..."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_((AN: ALRIGHT, NO RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, AND NO WHERE ELSE. FROM NOW ON THESE CHAPTERS ARE SAFE.))_**

* * *

Everything was such a blur after being taken away from that disgusting place. Human males were so lustful. A male had promised me a good source of energy, but then decided to capture me. I suppose it was my human self that fell for it.

My mind was faintly aware of a large mansion getting closer in the distance. My body was covered by the butlers jacket. He had been kind enough to cover my bareness.

"Are you really just a butler?" I asked softly, my purple eyes staring at him through the carriage window. He briefly glanced at me. "If a butler cannot find the proper servants for the Phantomhive estate, then what kind of butler would I be?" He said simply.

"I hardly believe a butler does that much, _dear._..." I said with a flat look. Rarely I ever said "dear" to a stranger. My Demon side was pushing me. Some times I had no control. I some times got the urge to find a human for a good source of energy. But I had to learn to stop it.

"You see...I am simply..." He turned to look at me, his eyes glowing that fushia red. His mouth curling into a demonic grin. "...One _hell_ of a butler."

I simply raised an eyebrow at him. He sure loved to show himself off to me. I could feel myself being drawn in. Here was a being that was near the same species as me. That just suddenly decided to rescue me? I knew nothing about this species of demon. But the way he looked at me was lustful. It was not uncommon for demons to breed with another potential mate.

However, I was lesser then him, for all I knew, I was a play toy for his satisfaction. I didn't believe he wanted a mate. He didn't give off that aura, that possession...

The male turned his head to look ahead, seeing as I was not answering. However, I had more questions. "What do I call you?" I asked carefully.

He tilted his head. "My master crowned me with the name Sebastian. So, I suppose that is what you call me."

My eyes turned to look out the carriage window. This master of his must have been rich...My eyes narrowed. What would a demon want with a rich human? Money did not matter to us...

"Do you have a name yet?" He asked me, looking curious. I slightly furrowed my brows. I did have a name...But I could not speak it. A demon name was a promise. I could only give a false name. My father always told me this...Not even I knew my fathers name.

"No. I always went under several names. My mother crowned me with Lili on birth. Lili with a "I". However the names have changed since then." I explained carefully.

Sebastian's expression showed fake disappointment. "How sad, well, the master will name you once you are clean and properly dressed."

I watched him, becoming suddenly weary. Who knows what this male was up to...

We suddenly came to a stop, as we were right in front of the mansion. Sebastian hopped from the carriage, coming to my side and opening the carriage door. He held his hand out for support. I took it, not sure of my strength anyhow. And luckily his hands were gloved. My demonic side had a nasty little trick of whenever I touched are skin, it would send pheromones to said one touching me to ignite the fires in their body to want me.

However, Sebastian was probably not affected anyways. I could control it to some extent. But if the touching was too intense, I couldn't stop it. A hug was fine. A handshake was alright if it was brief...

He guided me to the front doors, knocking rather loudly. This mansion was so huge, my purple eyes scanned the area. We were literally out in the middle of no where. So many acres...

The front door opened, revealing a woman in a maid outfit. She looked no older then twenty. Her eyes were covered by her thick rimmed glasses. She had red hair like mine. I could feel my succubus self growing lustful at the sight of her. She was quite the sight. I tilted my head at her, growing interested. Succubus's had no real preference in gender selection. Same went with Incubus's. We were the definition of Bi-sexual.

"See to it that the lady here gets clean and properly dressed." He motioned to me. I raised an eyebrow. He was letting me be alone with her? He trusted me that much to not touch her? Now that was shocking. The woman nodded, blushing nervously. I could smell that she was fond of the demon by my side. Raised blood pressure, heart was racing, sweaty palms...She stank of it. She was not interested in women.

The woman extended a hand to me, but I simply stared at her hand, before looking at Sebastian. I hope he knew that I couldn't be touched so much. He just stared straight ahead. I sighed softly, before taking her hand carefully. Just control it...

The woman gave a smile, a smile which genuinely warmed my soul. "I'll help you get clean yes I will!" She squeaked, before running inside, me being dragged behind. I was surprised at the enthusiasm. SO it appeared the servants were treated very well. It wasn't a sex mansion. These servants were not slaves...

"I'll warm the water for you!" She said excitedly.

I stared at the empty tub in front of me, my mind wandering. I knew what was going on here. She wanted to help bathe me. I couldn't allow that. Things would get too far out of hand. I knew if I did not stop her now, she would be putty in my hand at the end of the session.

"You can get in if you want, I'll scrub your back-"

_**"No."**_

The woman blinked, looking completely taken aback at my sudden outburst. What did I mean? Did she do something to upset me? "Are you alright?" She asked.

No, I wasn't alright. This very beautiful female human was in the bathroom with me and it was making me become unstable. "I would prefer it if you didn't touch me. And let me wash myself. I am quite capable." I said firmly, my hidden eyes glowing red. I was losing it...The killing I did of those two men back where I once was drained me.

The woman swallowed nervously, noticing the strength behind my words. She had luckily not seen my eyes. If she had, she would have run out screaming. "A-alright misses. Just knock or call for Mey-Rin!" She said, flustered. She soon left, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed softly, hot breath escaping me, visible. That was too close for comfort...I needed to learn to control myself. I thrived on the orgasmic energy of the human. It was disgusting. I used to stand on rooftops of whore houses to absorb the energy. But then my hunger became even stronger. And I had to take it a step further, to participate in these senseless acts...

No, I never knew what pleasure really was. And possibly never will, thanks to the damaged part of my mind. I could give them the pleasure they wanted. I could make them mindless dolls for nights on end...But I could not let another human touch me again. Or even...look at me. My beauty was a curse. If I could trade my body for an ugly old hag, I would.

Grabbing a bucket, I dumped the water over my head. I sighed softly, before flinging my hair. And, as if it was magic, it became clean in an instant. Along with my body. Demons were always full of tricks. I learned this one from my father. There were limits to what I could do. For one, It took ages to heal my body from wounds. Since I was human. I didn't live forever. I still aged. But slowly. But perhaps down the line my Succubus side would fully take over.

I slowly got out of the tub. My long hair covering my naked form. It felt great to be clean again. I sighed, walking to the door and knocking, leaving wet footprints. "Mey-Rin..." I said gently.

The door swung open, revealing a rather surprised Maid. I got clean so fast it was mindblowing. She quickly covered me with a towel, dabbing my hair. I didn't mind, she wasn't touching me with her hands.

No doubt, I looked helpless to Mey-Rin, being found naked and dirty and hiding my face under my hair. I'd rather be thought of that way, not a woman with beauty and perfect birthing hips. Succubus's never got pregnant anyhow, we had a trick for that as well. Only when we believed we had found a mate would we allow ourselves to become pregnant.

"Miss Nina will be here soon to find you a proper outfit. But for now, The master wants you to wear one of mine. Is that alright?" She asked me. I blinked, before nodding slowly. They were going out of their way to help me? Why? I was very suspicious now. Was I going to be used as a slave again?

"Mey-Rin...Where am I exactly?" I asked carefully. Mey-Rin seemed like a very honest person. She had been very kind and I had snapped at her earlier. I wasn't heartless. Just very misunderstood. I used to be a very kind person. Until I lost control of my urges. Then everything changed.

"You're in the Phantomhive estate. The master is known for making the "Funtom Candy." She said, helping to dry off my legs. I remembered a while back seeing a shop that said "Funtom shop". I never once got to taste it...So this master was fond of children?

"I would like to meet him." I said with certainty. Mey-Rin blinked. "You will get to see him when You're dressed and proper." She promised. My eyes glanced at her outfit, my mind in deep thought. I was imagining her in the most inappropriate of positions. My mind was so corrupt I couldn't help it any longer. I was a demon made for sex. Sex was always on my mind, no matter where I went.

Mey-Rin then wrapped the towel around me, leading me out and into a room with a wardrobe. I sniffed. This was Mey-Rins bedroom. My eyes turned towards her bed, yet more images running through my head. My eyes darkened. This was highly amusing to me. Until Mey-Rin put her maid out fit in front of me, obscuring my vision. "Do you need help putting this on?" She asked me.

"No. I am alright." I said firmly again. I still could not risk it. I took the outfit, touching the fabric lightly. It was soft. And actually very comfortable to feel... He treated the servants well.

Mey-Rin looked nervous. She quickly excused herself out. No doubt I made her uncomfortable. If only she knew. I went to the mirror in the corner, looking at my face. I hated it. Those horribly beautiful eyes, mouth, cheeks. The small ears...Disgusting...I wanted to break the mirror...But it wouldn't solve anything. I was a wretched soul. Doomed to forever be beautiful...

I stared at the outfit, before attempting to put it on. It slid loosely over my frame. I was so thin it was like I did not exist. Not that I was saying Mey-Rin was bigger then me. She was perfect. I was made this thin. Made to be looked at by lustful humans.

I once again looked in the mirror, fixing up the buttons. I then looked at the bed, seeing the rest of the accessories. The underwear, pants, socks and shoes. I wonder how funny it would be so walk around with none of that on? But unfortunately, if I wanted to make a good impression I would have to. They gave me a home after all.

Once I was finally finished, I called for Mey-Rin once again. She was quite the handy maid, if you knew what I meant. She gave me a rather intrigued look at how I appeared to her. "Ah...You're gorgeous yes you are!" She said, adjusting her glasses. Did she have trouble seeing up close? My dark purple eyes glanced at her. Comments about my beauty were heard too much. I never replied to them anymore. I was not made to reply. Only to give pleasure.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hand, quickly whisking me out of her bedroom and into the hallways. "Master Ciel will want to see you!" She said. I raised and eyebrow at her. She was just...odd.  
After what seemed like an eternity of hallways, we came to two large doors. I could sense someone behind it. So this was the Master's room?

Mey-Rin's shaky hands soon knocked on the door. A voice replied, a rather...young voice. "Come in."

Mey-Rin opened the door slowly, light pouring out of it. When I finally peaked in, I was completely dumbfounded. _"What?..."_

In the chair, in the back of the room, was a young boy with an eye patch over one of his eyes. The butler Sebastian, at his side. I thought I felt my mind shatter. A little boy? A little boy was the master? _Oh my God._

"You may leave us Mey-Rin." The boy nodded to her. Mey-Rin smiled and quickly left. I stared at the boy in disbelief. Was this a sick joke? I slowly walked into the room, the door shutting behind me. This boy looked no older then thirteen. He had an eye patch over his left eye, giving hint to something of the past.

"Pardon...I did not think the master would be...So _youthful._" I dared to say, my eyes turning to glare at Sebastian. The young boy didn't even react to my insult. He just smirked. "Yes. Well, Sebastian informed me you were in a rescue situation. But other things as well. What exactly are you?" He asked. My purple eyes stared at him. Why should I answer first? I had several questions...

"I do believe my master asked you a question." Came Sebastian's voice. I could feel myself become submissive. He was above me in species.

"Succubus And human." I said with a hint of irritation. Ciel looked confused then, as though not understanding. He looked at Sebastian. "How can she be both?" He asked him.

Sebastian just smirked, staring right at me. "One of the parents would be Human, while the other would be a pure blood Incubus or Succubus...The result is a halfbreed...An abomination." He said with sickening venomous words.

My eyes began to glow red, turning to slits. He was really pissing me off...The thought of actually dominating this demon made me shudder. "Not as equally powerful as a pureblood. Or of my species." He dared to say. I sneered, jagged fangs appearing. I had enough of his talk. "My mother was a human. My father, the Incubus..." I hissed softly.

"And where is your family now?" Ciel asked. My eyes snapped over to him, showing a look of almost...being saddened. "They are dead, gone. They were killed." I explained with no emotion.

Ciel looked thoughtful. "What name did they give you?" He asked. I slowly tilted my head, my eyes looking at the floor. "Lili Evansport...Lili with an "I"..." I said calmly, grinning at the old name. Such a innocent name. I was not innocent anymore however. Nope.

"Then that's the name you will stay as. If you want room and board, you will serve the Phantomhive estate." He said as a matter of factly. I raised a eyebrow, growing curious. What was I doing here anyways? What use was I?

"I have...a few questions however." I started, ignoring Sebastian's glares. Ciel laid back in his chair, looking smug. "Ask away then."

"...Being half demon. I can only control so much. I cannot allow anyone touching me. Or it will trigger a series of unfortunate events. "Such as lust after said person touching me. If I am to go out in the community with you, I would need prevention of being touched."

Ciel looked thoughtful. He then then looked to Sebastian. "Sebastian, do make sure the servants know not to touch Lili. Come up with a story of sorts." He said. Sebastian put his hand over his chest, where his heart would be. "Yes, my lord." He said with fake innocence.

I was somewhat relieved. But yet not. I didn't trust this butler. Not at all. Never trust a demon. Not even me. I could hurt you in the long run.

"Lili, I have a dress fitter, Nina. She'll be here soon to help make you clothing. I will warn her not to touch you as well. But...She is...rather...touchy feely..." He said with a sweatdrop, Remembering how she was very touchy with Mey-Rin. Nina was known to be attracted to women. Ciel didn't care, but the fact that she was fondling his servants bothered him.

"..." My eyes looked blank. I was suddenly very worried. If this woman touched me in the wrong place, it was game over.

"Sebastian, introduce her to the rest of the servants." He ordered then. Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lord."

.../\/\/\...

I stared uncomfortably at the floor. Two males were staring at me in the kitchen. Sebastian having a nasty smirk on his face. "This is Lili Evansport. She is our newest servant. Please show her how things work around here. And show her equality. Also, due to Lili's past, she would prefer not to be touched. No hand shakes, hugs or _even a nudge_." He ran quite clearly to Bardroy, who was blushing and looking away in frustration. A cigarette in his mouth. I honestly felt grateful that Sebastian told them this. I could feel myself relax a bit more. My nerves were shot...

"Now, I am to leave you to your duties." He said, excusing himself from the room. I sighed softly, noticing how Bardroy stank of want. Or was just perhaps was just overwhelmed from my beauty. He didn't seem the type to drop his pants. He seemed like the guy to be in a bar and console a sad woman before having a relationship with her. I could easily see it. I would be fine...

The other, Finnian, was blushing at me. He was honestly quite cute. He looked like the type to try to give me gifts and stumble over them. But wasn't the one to start a real serious relationship. But would try to make the person he loved very happy. He did not smell of lust at all. And that made me more comfortable.

"Miss Lili! I'll show you the garden!" He said, wanting to know if I would accept. I nodded. I had not been outside in the sun for such a long time. Suddenly, Finnian grabbed my hand, earning a rather startled look from me, but Finnian was too focused on pulling me out into the hallways and out the front door with such a fast speed. My pheromones did not hit him luckily. But fucking hell that was close!

I squinted at the bright sun. It had been so long...So long... One he had stopped, he quickly let go. Did he not remember what Sebastian said? Or was he trying to cheer me up?

I watched as Finnian showed me the yard, and the greenhouse, and the flowers in general. Flowers were beautiful. They easily reflecting a woman. I always thought flowers were more beautiful then me. Suddenly, Finnian grabbed my sleeve, being careful. He brought me to a batch of flowers.

"Look at the lovely lily's!" He said, a adorable smile on his face. I slowly tilted my head at him. He was too precious. My mind couldn't even feel corrupted when looking at him. He was incredibly lucky. "How long have you been here Finnian?" I asked him.

He blinked, eyes traveling. "Well uh...Since the master's...twelfth birthday? My master found me. And gave me the name Finnian. But Everyone calls me Finny." He said with a adorable smile. Was it the pins in his hair? That cute smile? The bright eyes? No...His personality was cute. He was too innocent. But he had an incredible power about him.

My eyes turned the flowers in front of me. I leaned down, examining the flowers. They were so beautiful. How they grew so tall...I suddenly found myself become blissful. I could remember my mothers gardens. My father helping her. My father was a good man. I never understood why they died...

**_.../\/\/\..._**

_"Lili! Come help mother!" Her mother called, digging in the garden with her tools. Lili smiled, her young face showing she was only a child. She had quite the baby face. She was very adorable. She ran over to her mother, who smiled. "Help me re-pot the roses. Be careful, they have thorns." She warned._

_But poor Lili did not hear her, and grabbed the roses from the necks, the thorns cut into her skin, earning a painful cry from her. Her mother quickly became concerned, reaching and holding her close. Lili began to cry. Lili couldn't heal like her father did. Her mother cooed to her. "I'm so sorry sweetie. It will pass. Lets get you cleaned up." She said, picking her up. As if on cue, her father showed, raising an eyebrow. "She alright?" He asked. Her mother nodded. "She got poked by the thorns."_

_Her father just smiled in comfort. He gently patted her back. "Come on sweetheart. Lets have daddy clean you up eh?" He suggested. Lili nodded, holding her chubby hands out. She remembered being held in her fathers loving arms. There was no lust in this family. Her father wanted to be more human then his species._

_She nuzzled into her fathers shoulder. Why didn't she listen to her mother? She had been so excited. She loved playing in the garden with her mother. Her father took her inside, taking her to the kitchen and turning on the water. "You're alright Honey. Lets get some cold water on that." He said, running her hands under the tap. Lili sniffed, feeling better as the cold water hit the searing hot pain. The blood ran off her fingers._

_"Good girl! You're doing so well!" He praised, smiling. Lili smiled and giggled. They didn't judge her for making mistakes, Soon, he had her fingers wrapped up in tiny bandages. "Now, Lili. Very important. Be very careful when you touch the roses again. Roses are very, very mean, even though they are pretty. Some things may appear pretty, but they might bite you." He said, not knowing the gravity of his words later on. Lili smiled and nodded. She was glad her father never scolded her, but instead spoke in a gentle tone._

_"O-okay." She nodded. Her father held his arms out. "Hug?" He asked her. Lili nodded, hugging him tight. "Now, lets go help your mother. You can help give her the tools she needs." He said, knowing that he couldn't risk dirt getting into her wounds._

_"Okie!"_

**_.../\/\/\..._**

"Now, this is miss Nina, she would measure your body to make you a appropriate outfit for the Phantomhive estate." Said Sebastian, presenting Nina, who had several briefcases in her arms.

She was staring at me. I knew this wasn't going to be good. She suddenly shoved a rather surprised Sebastian out of the room, before turning to grin at me. I honestly felt a little creeped out.

"Alright! Now! What kind of outfit are you looking for?" She said, opening her cases. I swallowed nervously. "Something that is loose and comfortable. And something that does not show off my skin." I warned her. She looked a bit puzzled. Women usually showed off their beauty. But she wanted _everything _covered?

"Are you sure you don't want what I'm wearing? I could make you something to flatter your bust. Or those gorgeous hips." She said, raising an eyebrow at them. Oh crap...

"I am self conscious about my body. I am very modest." I said firmly. But that only seemed to fuel her fire. She motioned for me to stand on a pedestal. I did so.

"Oh come now, You're so beautiful! You're eyes are like amethysts! Perhaps a purple dress with coat? Perhaps a corset to flatter your curves?" She asked. I swallowed nervously. She was getting her tape measurer out... "No thank you." I said with fading firmness. It was becoming clear things were going downhill.

"You're so modest. You know women should really try wearing this new age clothing." She pouted. I could understand her point of view. But I was very uncomfortable. And she had no clear idea of what I was. I would be the walking whore diva of London...

I saw her walk behind me, and before I could react, she had her hands on my breasts, squeezing them rather roughly. My eyes went wide. I could feel my succubus nature instantly taking over. My eyes turning dark. "And with this huge bust I could easily flatter them."

"S-stop!"

"What I'm not-"

"ACK!"

"OOF!"

With a clattering thud, It was quite clear what had happened. I had swiveled off the pedestal and was now on top of Nina. She was blushing at me, her glasses askew. A bit of blood was going down her nose, like this was her ultimate fantasy. I was in a rather...suggestive position. My arms were pinning hers above her head, my legs in between hers.

My eyes then seemed void of life. I stared down at Nina. I couldn't hold it. She was beautiful after all. And was clearly into me. I slowly smirked, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth. Her eyes went huge, as though I had just made her dream come true. My lips were about to make contact, sealing the pheromones affect.

_**SLAM**_

I perked my head, seeing Sebastian and Mey-Rin in the doorway. I quickly sat up, glaring at Sebastian. Nina was the first to speak. "Damn you! You always ruin a perfect moment!" She said to Sebastian. Sebastian just sighed and rubbed his temples. "What happened exactly?" He asked us.

"Nothing bad, I fell off the pedestal. Sorry for the commotion." I said, standing up. "Could be because I haven't _eaten_ for a while." I dared to say. Earning a smirk from Nina. It was true, I haven't ate human food in ages. Sebastian looked like he was going to lose his hair. "Come with me." He said finally.

I grinned, getting up and following after him. This should be interesting, considering Sebastian didn't look happy about this. But to my surprise, as we were far enough away, he pinned me to the wall with a thud. My eyes went wide in surprise. "You would do best to keep your urges caged." He warned me, his eyes glowing. Did I detect a hint of jealousy?

I said nothing, just staring at those damnable eyes of his. I was finding it very hard to be interested in this demon. He was starting to become less likable. He was too perfect for my liking. He was going to have to start showing a different side of him in order to be liked.

He soon released me, my eyes still narrowed. I continued to follow him, what others mischief would I get myself into?

_Hopefully more amusing then this..._


End file.
